1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to bicycle parts, and more particularly to a pitch adjusting mechanism for adjusting a pitch between a saddle and a seat post of a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
A saddle height adjusting mechanism is conventionally provided between a saddle and a frame of a bicycle for allowing a cyclist adjusting the height of the saddle depending on his/her physique. In addition, for countering a cyclist's natural upper-body inclination when he/she rides along steep slopes and thereby enabling him/her to maintain a proper riding posture that prevents muscle strains in the low back and ensures comfortable riding, some bicycles further include a saddle pitch adjusting mechanism for allowing adjustment of the saddle's pitch (vertical angle). However, the existing pitch adjusting mechanisms use either a pivot bolt or an arc saddle, and thus have difficulty in accurately controlling the extent of adjustment. Once a saddle is posed too standing, the external force applied thereto will be entirely put on the front end of the saddle, making the saddle tend to break, thereby decreasing its durability.